Profil Anak-Anak EXO Couples
by deeyach
Summary: Ini cuman profil anak-anaknya EXO Couples, anaknya BaekYeol, anaknya SuLay, anaknya XiuChen, anaknya KaiSoo, anaknya TaoRis, anaknya HunHan, sama anaknya KaiSoo.


**#SuLay**

Nama : Yingjie (pahlawan yang berani)

Lahir : Shanghai, 29 Juni

Kelamin : Laki-laki

Nickname : Ying, Hero

Usia : 17 tahun

Keluarga : Joonmyun (appa), Yixing (umma), Siwon & Youngwoon (haraboji), Kibum & Jungsoo (halmoeni)

Hobi :

- bersepeda

- bermain piano dan gitar

- basket

Fakta :

- cukup pintar bermain golf

- sangat menyukai vanilla

- berkepribadian dewasa dan berani

- merupakan anak dari EXO couples yang pertama kali lahir

- anak tunggal SuLay dan cucu satu-satunya KangTeuk

- sangat dekat dengan si kembar, terutama dengan Hyunsun

###

**#BaekYeol**

Nama : Hyunmoon (kebajikan dan pengetahuan)

Lahir : Seoul, 2 Juli

Kelamin : Laki-laki

Nickname : Moonlight (hanya untuk BaekYeol dan Hyunsun), Moonie, Bamoon, Agmahyun

Usia : 17 tahun

Keluarga : Chanyeol (appa), Baekhyun (umma), Kyuhyun & Donghae (haraboji), Sungmin & Eunhyuk (halmoeni), Hyunsun (saudara kembar perempuan)

Hobi :

- bermain game

- melukis dan fotografi

Fakta :

- lebih tua 1 jam dari Hyunsun

- cucu kesayangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae

- sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun umma dan Sungmin halmoeni

- menyukai Meilan

- berkepribadian tenang, tidak banyak tingkah, dan perhatian

- bisa mengemudikan mobil dan motor dengan sangat baik daripada Hyunsun dan menyukai otomotif

- sangat menyayangi Geomeun, anjing pemberian Donghae haraboji

* * *

Nama : Hyunsun (kebajikan dan kebaikan)

Lahir : Seoul, 2 Juli

Kelamin : Perempuan

Nickname : Sunshine (hanya untuk BaekYeol dan Hyunmoon), Sunnie, Ilsun, Cheonsahyun

Usia : 17 tahun

Keluarga : Chanyeol (appa), Baekhyun (umma), Kyuhyun & Donghae (haraboji), Sungmin & Eunhyuk (halmoeni), Hyunmoon (saudara kembar laki-laki)

Hobi :

- bermain piano dan biola

- membuat desain

- menari

Fakta :

- berkepribadian sangat hiperaktif dan cuek

- tidak suka memakai pakaian perempuan

- lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol appa daripada Baekhyun umma

- sangat keras kepala dan pemberontak

- memiliki seekor kucing, diberi nama Yagyeong, merupakan hadiah dari Kyuhyun haraboji

- memiliki hubungan yang dekat dengan Yingjie

###

**#TaoRis**

Nama : Meilan (anggrek yang cantik)

Lahir : Beijing, 1 Januari

Kelamin : Perempuan

Nickname : Meimei, Nancho

Usia : 16 tahun

Keluarga : Wufan (appa), Zitao (umma), Hangeng & Zhoumi (haraboji), Heechul & Xianhua (halmoeni)

Hobi :

- membuat origami

- berenang

Fakta :

- mulai menyukai martial arts

- sangat dekat dengan Hyunmoon dan Yongsang

- seorang shopaholic dan mengerti tentang fashion

- berkepribadian tenang dan anggun

###

**#KaiSoo**

Nama : Yongsang (keberanian yang mulia)

Lahir : Gimpo, 13 Januari

Kelamin : Laki-laki

Nickname : Yongie, Yongyong

Usia : 16 tahun

Keluarga : Jongin (appa), Kyungsoo (umma), Donghae & Shindong (haraboji), Eunhyuk (halmoeni), Eunah (adik perempuan)

Hobi :

- membaca buku

- berlatih taekwondo

Fakta :

- sangat menyukai capucinno

- memiliki warna kulit seperti Jongin appa

- berkepribadian cuek, namun agak sensitif

- memiliki suara yang indah dan merdu

- sangat dekat dengan Meilan

* * *

Nama : Eunah (gadis cantik)

Lahir : Gimpo, 25 December

Kelamin : Perempuan

Nickname : Yeppo

Usia : 13 tahun

Keluarga : Jongin (appa), Kyungsoo (umma), Donghae & Shindong (haraboji), Eunhyuk (halmoeni), Yongsang (kakak laki-laki)

Hobi :

- memasak bersama Kyungsoo umma

- menari ballet

Fakta :

- berkepribadian pemalu

- alergi terhadap bunga

- memiliki warna kulit seperti Jongin appa

- sangat menyukai cokelat

- tidak menyukai hujan

- menganggap kucingnya, Mopi, sebagai adiknya sendiri

- menyukai Hyunmoon

###

**#XiuChen**

Nama : Hyejin ( perempuan anggun dengan kebenaran)

Lahir : Daegu, 14 Februari

Kelamin : Perempuan

Nickname : Jinnie

Usia : 15 tahun

Keluarga : Jongdae (appa), Minseok (umma), Jongwoon & Shindong (haraboji), Ryeowook (halmoeni), Myungjae (adik laki-laki)

Hobi :

- olahraga, terutama martial arts

- travelling

Fakta :

- berkepribadian keras kepala

- memiliki suara yang indah dan merdu

- sangat membenci serangga

- tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang berbau perempuan

- memiliki kedekatan dengan Jiyong

* * *

Nama : Myungjae (kecerdasaan dan terhormat)

Lahir : Daegu, 1 Mei

Kelamin : Laki-laki

Nickname : Jaejae, Myung

Usia : 12 tahun

Keluarga : Jongdae (appa), Minseok (umma), Jongwoon & Shindong (haraboji), Ryeowook (halmoeni), Hyejin (kakak perempuan)

Hobi :

- mendengarkan musik

- bermain game

- bermain bola

Fakta :

- sangat suka tidur dengan memakai headset

- merupakan anak EXO couples yang lahir paling terakhir alias maknae

- dekat dengan kakaknya, Hyejin, namun sering menjahilinya

###

**#HunHan**

Nama : Jiyong (kebijakan dan keberanian)

Lahir : Incheon, 16 April

Kelamin : Laki-laki

Nickname : Jiji

Usia : 16 tahun

Keluarga : Sehun (appa), Luhan (umma), Siwon & Hangeng (haraboji), Kibum & Heechul (halmoeni), Sangwoon (adik laki-laki)

Hobi :

- olahraga terutama basket

- hang out

Fakta :

- berkepribadian ceria, humoris, dan cuek

- menyukai pesta

- tertarik dengan dunia bisnis

- sering bertengkar dengan Sangwoon

- dekat dengan Hyejin dan bersahabat baik dengan si kembar

* * *

Nama : Sangwoon (masa depan yang mulia)

Lahir : Incheon, 4 April

Kelamin : Laki-laki

Nickname : Woonie

Usia : 14 tahun

Keluarga : Sehun (appa), Luhan (umma), Siwon & Hangeng (haraboji), Kibum & Heechul (halmoeni), Jiyong (kakaklaki-laki)

Hobi :

- membaca buku

- menulis

- menonton teater musikal

Fakta :

- berkepribadian pendiam

- cucu kesayangan Siwon haraboji dan Kibum halmoeni

- mempunyai anjing, diberi nama Joheun

- orang yang sangat memperhatikan penampilan

**###**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡)**


End file.
